The present invention relates to a foliage trimmer designed for cutting the branches of plants, hedges, trees and shrubs. The trimmer is adapted to form rounded profile configurations on growing plants, trees and shrubs.
Conventional foliage trimmers comprise two straight flat blades arranged in facial engagement, with overlapped teeth extending along their registering edges. A motor is arranged at one end of the balde assembly to move one of the blades reciprocally so the registering teeth slide across one another to cut foliage projecting through the spaces between the teeth.
The conventional trimmer cuts in a flat linear plane. In order to form rounded three-dimensional or spherical foliage contours, it is necessary to periodically adjust the angle between the trimmer blade assembly and the foliage surface. Some skill is required to make the necessary adjustments. In many cases the trimmer cuts into the foliage contour or forms a flat spot, thus requiring removal of more foliage than is desired. The final condition of the foliage is often not the symmetrical rounded condition which was initially intended.